<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Here to Play Your Game by Neurotoxia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432394">I'm Here to Play Your Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neurotoxia/pseuds/Neurotoxia'>Neurotoxia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cupboard Sex, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pining, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Frustration</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:02:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neurotoxia/pseuds/Neurotoxia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tseng would not be Tseng if he didn’t come up with a plan. The boss can be as stubborn as a pack of mules in the face of a predicament. The predicament being that the marginally under control <i>colleague you make out with</i> situation could turn into an out of control <i>bend colleague over nearest available surface and fuck him senseless</i> if nothing changed. And there is not a thing on Gaia that Tseng despises more than losing control, most of all of himself.</p><p>Reno might have been somewhat worried that Tseng’s solution would end up being that the whole arrangement was not worth it and that they should stop. </p><p>But if you want to stop, you don’t tell the other guy to go jerk off in a cupboard at a precise point in time. Right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reno/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Flash With Benefits</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Here to Play Your Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/gifts">crookedspoon</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The storage cupboards in Shinra Tower are, by and large, wholly unremarkable. Two for the West half, two for the East half on every floor. On levels with food establishments, one extra storage cupboard is allocated. Each holds identical metal storage shelves, lining the narrow rooms from top to bottom. They all have the same ceiling lamp emitting cold white-blue light, one that starts flickering in under a year. Most have the same basic stock of everyday items you need in a building the size of Shinra Tower: paper towels, rags, brooms, printer paper, file folders, post-it’s, company-branded shopping bags, tape, staplers, envelopes, broken electronics no one ever throws out, dried out whiteboard markers, cleaning products, a couple dead bugs. </p><p>Reno, vice-director of the Department of Administrative Research, stares at a curled up dead spider suspended in a net strung between a bottle of bleach and a can of bug spray, a hand down his pants. </p><p>He’s not jerking off to the dead spider, that’s a level of freak not even Midgar breeds, he thinks and then remembers that the city’s most famous whorehouse is dedicated to an insect. Nevertheless, <em>he’s</em> not jerking off to the dead spider, but he’s focusing on the spider to distract himself from the fact that he’s hiding in cupboard B39-K on level B-2 and getting off. Not getting off, technically. Getting <em>there</em>. </p><p>Heidegger can work himself into all kinds of hissy fits over Reno being insubordinate, insolent, and infuriating, but he’s here because he is obedient. When he wants to be. He <em>can</em> listen to the boss. Not Heidegger, he doesn’t count Heidegger as boss. That limp dick dresses like a rear admiral because he can’t get respect otherwise. </p><p>Reno listens to Tseng. Most of the time. Even if the command is to get to cupboard B39-K and jerk off with five minutes to go by 1345 hours. Well, those weren’t quite the words he muttered into Reno’s ear, and on a busy corridor, Reno couldn’t really ask for clarification if he understood correctly. Particularly since Tseng was already on the move again by the time Reno parsed the words.</p><p>It’s not confounding that Tseng propositioned him. They’ve done the deed before. Or not, not really, and it’s massively annoying. You’d think that two months after making out at the New Year’s Party in a blind drunken stupor, he’d have gotten to fuck Tseng by now. Or Tseng him. Whatever. Reno’s not picky either way. Or at the absolute minimum he’d have got to see him naked.</p><p>No fucking dice.</p><p>Reno’s best secret spy work the last two months has been completed in service of getting Tseng to himself. Before this, Reno would have sworn that he sees Tseng all the time when he’s in the Tower. Turns out that Reno isn’t in the Tower <em>that</em> much every day and when he is he doesn’t tend to be alone with Tseng for any meaningful amount of time.</p><p>Tseng basically lives in the damn Tower. No matter what shift Reno pulls, he can count on one hand the times that Tseng was actually off duty while Reno was working. </p><p>And yet, even at work they can’t seem to arrange anything more than what’s just enough to make you even more horny and frustrated. At the very least it is for Reno. Tseng is perfectly unruffled within twenty seconds after receiving the dirtiest kiss Reno can pony up in the tea kitchen. Reno definitely needs a couple minutes to rearrange the parts of his brain that get scrambled by Tseng’s hand down his pants.</p><p>Admittedly, Reno has been carrying this torch for a while. He doesn’t want to admit to being a giant chocobo about it, but he has no desire to ask if he’s just a piece of conveniently available ass, or if Tseng might perhaps be interested in letting Reno warm his hypothetical bed (he’s still hedging his bets whether Tseng doesn’t just suspend himself upside down from the ceiling in his office for sleeping) on a more long-term basis. Reno’s plan so far is to stockholm-syndrome Tseng into keeping him. It explains why he’s in the position he’s in right now, rubbing one out in a cupboard and wondering if the buckets of hand sanitiser refills might help with the lubrication.</p><p>Then again, 70% alcohol gel on your dick sounds like a recipe for disaster.</p><p><i>Happier thoughts</i>, he admonishes himself, or he’s never gonna get there. Trying to schedule your orgasm is already ludicrous. What would happen if he didn’t manage is anyone’s guess, but he doesn’t actually want to find out.</p><p>So he thinks of Tseng. About how his hair falls forward over his shoulder when he’s signing reports and doesn’t always swat Reno’s hands away from it when they’re alone. How Tseng’s shoulders and back bunch under his shirt and holster at the shooting range, hands and gun raised to sink bullets into the paper target’s head with ease. Reno’s good with rifles, but he never got the hang of handguns enough to use them on the regular – he basically carries his as an accessory. But he’ll watch Tseng shoot anytime. Or when he’s putting his hair up. If Tseng puts his hair up, you don’t walk, you run, because he means business. Or you’re a dumbass like Reno who has far too many ideas about biting the revealed bits of neck to get himself out of the warpath. Maybe Reno just has a competence kink combined with a masochist streak. It would explain a couple things.</p><p>Over the last two months, Reno created an actual spank bank, too. Crowding Tseng against the doors of his office or the briefing room after a meeting and kissing him hard enough to make Tseng pull Reno’s hair on instinct. Tseng cornering Reno in the men’s room, very much bodily throwing him up against the sidewall of a stall before they end up grinding against each other like a pair of horny teenagers. The memory of Tseng, rock hard, bucking up against Reno’s erection is enough to make Reno stifle a soft groan behind the palm of his right hand as his left speeds up.</p><p> Then there’s that time in the simulator when they trained for ranks in combat and Reno once again beat Tseng in speed and evasion and managed to pin him to the floor in a simulated Junon back alley. Tseng could have broken free, but instead allowed Reno to sneak his hand inside Tseng’s pants and stroke him. And continued to let him, even yanking Reno down for a kiss that carried the crystal clear demand to not stop while he bit off gasps of pleasure. Reno nearly had him there that time, Tseng seemed about ready to turn on his belly and let Reno fuck him (or more realistically let Reno grind against his ass until they came because there was no lube in VR Junon). Instead, the gods spited them and the voice control came on, announcing two SOLDIERs’ access requests for their scheduled training. Reno didn’t even get to see Tseng come, much less himself. He’s never had closer acquaintance with the concept of blue balls than at that moment.</p><p> </p><p>And just two days ago, they’d started out with Reno being cheeky and stealing a kiss from Tseng after everyone else cleared the meeting room. An innocent one, hand to heart, and still it ended with Reno straddling Tseng’s lap while locked in an earnest attempt to reach each other’s tonsils with their tongues. Reno couldn’t even say whether he was the one that climbed into Tseng’s lap or if Tseng hauled him there (shoddy impulse control suggests it was Reno, but then again, Tseng’s iron-clad patience dances the macarena on a hair trigger), but they were making out and the doors weren’t even locked. Tseng nearly flung Reno to the other end of the room when he finally came to his senses, and Reno wasn’t even mad at it. Lack of shame notwithstanding, he too doesn’t care to be seen dry-humping Tseng in a boardroom. He’d crack a shitty joke about team building exercises and snicker to himself on his way down because Tseng would one-hundred percent throw him off the roof for it. </p><p>But Tseng would not be Tseng if he didn’t come up with a plan. The boss can be as stubborn as a pack of mules in the face of a predicament. The predicament being that the marginally under control <i>colleague you make out with</i> situation could turn into an out of control <i>bend colleague over nearest available surface and fuck him senseless</i> if nothing changed. And there is not a thing on Gaia that Tseng despises more than losing control, most of all of himself.</p><p>Reno might have been somewhat worried that Tseng’s solution would end up that the whole arrangement was not worth it and that they should stop. </p><p>But if you want to stop, you don’t tell the other guy to go jerk off in a cupboard at a precise point in time. Right?</p><p>The distinct beep and click of a key card unlocking the door makes Reno still his hand and turn his head to the door, tension locking his muscles. </p><p>If it’s not Tseng, this will be hella awkward. There’s really no good excuse for finding one of the Turks in a cupboard with his fly open and hard dick jutting out. The best outcome would be someone who’s so afraid of Turks they’ll just back straight out with profuse apologies.</p><p>Thank fucking Leviathan he doesn’t have to divise a plan to get rid of some cleaner’s body, because it <em>is</em> Tseng and he strides in with purpose.</p><p>“Hell, give a guy a warning it’s you,” Reno groans and sinks back against the shelves, heart still racing from the combined adrenaline of getting off and thinking he was getting caught.</p><p>“Who else were you expecting?” Tseng asks and raises an eyebrow, door clicking shut behind him.</p><p>“I wasn’t entirely sure I was expecting anyone,” Reno needles back, because he needs to have the last word. “The instructions were lousy.”</p><p>“Do you want to debate or do you want me to get to the point?” Tseng asks, casting sharp looks between his watch and Reno’s dick still standing to attention. “Because five minutes is all I have.”</p><p>“And what <em>is</em> the poi–” Reno begins to argue and trails off, watching Tseng smoothly sink to his knees in front of him.</p><p>
  <i>Oh.</i>
</p><p>“Am I making myself clear enough?” </p><p>Tseng’s tone is dry enough to summon tumbleweeds rolling in the background, left eyebrow quirked up in what counts as smug amusement on his face. Reno’s cock is just an inch from his lips and finds itself very invested in the proceedings.</p><p>“Crystal,” Reno croaks, there’s no other word for it, undignified as it is.</p><p>Then again, fuck dignity, because holy Tonberry, his cock is in Tseng’s mouth. </p><p>Tseng’s gloved hands are at Reno’s waistband, tugging the slacks and underwear down a little further while he takes as much as he can of Reno in his mouth. Reno clamps a hand over his mouth to stop a moan from escaping. He can’t help it, he’s loud and subjected to the whims of an expert. Figures that Tseng wouldn’t be content with being a half-assed cocksucker. And Reno says this as someone who’s confident in his own abilities to suck someone’s brain out through their dick.</p><p>There’s few things in bed that Reno enjoys more than a good blowjob. Anyone can shove their dick in a lubed up hole, but not everyone gives decent head. Tseng definitely does. His mouth moves back and forth just right between overwhelming and languid, picking up where Reno’s hand left off, but warmer and wetter and a hell of a lot prettier to look at. Tseng sucks enough to build up the tight, intense pressure without becoming a comical, uncomfortable imitation of a vacuum. On his way down, Tseng’s tongue massages his shaft, and plays with the head when he comes back to the tip.</p><p>Reno’s knees nearly buckle right from the get-go, pleasure crawling up and down his spine like ants. With how close he got himself before, there’s no buildup, and Tseng plunged him in right at the deep end without any regard for Reno’s sanity. He looks down and suppresses another moan at the sight of Tseng’s lips stretched around his cock.</p><p>Tseng’s hands are clamped tight around Reno’s hips, pinning him into place against the shelves digging into his lower back and shoulders. Tseng’s leather gloves are sticking to his skin, and the texture makes Reno conjure up images of Tseng fucking him hard, wearing nothing but the gloves.</p><p>It takes him everything not to claw both his hands into Tseng’s hair and fuck his face in stark abandon, shoving his cock all the way down Tseng’s throat until Tseng chokes –<em>shit</em>– Reno unconsciously bucks, hitting the back of Tseng’s throat. Tseng falters a little, but he doesn’t stop – he moans around Reno’s cock.</p><p><i>Fuck, fuck, fuck</i> – maybe Tseng would actually <em>let him</em>.</p><p>It’s too much, the thought alone tripping Reno over the precipice. His muscles tighten, spilling himself on Tseng’s tongue as pleasure crests over him. Euphoria races through him for those few precious moments before he goes limp, energy drained from his every fibre.</p><p>He’s not sure he’d still be standing up if not for Tseng still propping him up against the shelves. He cracks an eye open to see Tseng starting to unfold from the floor, looking far too pleased with himself, despite his breathing being sped up and the slightly mussed hair. His lips look a bit reddened, but otherwise you wouldn’t have a clue that Reno just shot his load down Tseng’s throat.</p><p>“Will you please just take some fucking comp time and fuck me in that hotel down the road?” Reno groans, resting his arms on Tseng’s shoulders while Tseng tucks Reno back into his underwear and zips the fly. “If I don’t see you naked soon, I’ll sue the Old Man for custody.”</p><p>Tseng snorts and rests his forehead against Reno’s, an action that leaves Reno with a sudden lump in his throat. He never knows what to do with these small, tender gestures from Tseng other than hoard them out of apprehension that they might stop someday.</p><p>“I’d love to see the litigation for that.”</p><p>“You’ll be my evidence,” Reno mutters, sleepiness starting to seep into his bones. “Judge sees what’s being withheld from me; he's gotta side with me.”</p><p>“Sure.” Tseng’s voice is full of wry humour, but to Reno’s disappointment, he still pulls away and steps back, adjusting himself in his slacks. The bulge there is still obvious. “I’ve got to go. I have seven minutes to get up to 58.”</p><p>Reno doesn’t ask if Tseng wants him to help with the ‘problem’ in his pants. Tseng would never accept being late to anything. If you died on your way to work he’d give your corpse a write-up for tardiness. Reno weighs the benefits of inciting Tseng’s ire against the miniscule chance of Tseng allowing him to return the favour after all, and decides it’s not worth it. It’s more likely that there will be a repeat of this if Reno plays by the rules and then he might get to finally blow Tseng.</p><p>“About that comp time,” Reno says, unable to quite stop himself. </p><p>Tseng shuts him up with a quick, but definitely needy kiss that allows Reno to taste the traces of himself on Tseng’s lips and tongue. Good to know that Reno isn’t the only one feeling short-changed by this speed romp. “I’ll think about it,” he says, still looking amused when Reno shows him his most lecherous grin in return.</p><p>Tseng turns around with a final pat to Reno’s chest and glides out the door, his walk not quite as smooth as it usually is. Reno, on the other hand, is not even moving yet, legs still mostly jelly around pretzel sticks.</p><p>“Fucking hell, man,” he says to the dead spider still hanging in its place between the bottles, wondering if it would mind him staying a little longer. They say you should befriend the locals if you plan on coming around a place more often.</p><p>And if it’s not going to be the hotel, he sure hopes he gets to come back here.</p><p>He won’t accept anything less.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title taken from 'Systeme de Sexe' by Julien-K</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>